Flickers of the Fire
by PalindromeofUnknownFruit
Summary: What happens when Felicty and Gemma decide to go to Gyspy camp for a midnight party? Gemma Kartik, I love reviews, and I'll try update daily :.
1. Chapter 1

"I hate French," I say, throwing my book down onto my bed.

"I don't see what is so wrong with it, Gemma," Ceilcy (A/N if I spelled it wrog, please excuse me) comments, "If you just studied it would be much easier,"

I sigh at this. While no one is looking, I walked up and shut the door in her face, as her smug smile drops. I fall back onto my bed as Ann washes her face again with the rose water in the sink. There is a knock.

Felicity opens the door, smiling, holding two letters.

"Ello, poppets."

I looked up, seeing one letter in fine hand, with my name written across.

"No," I say, falling back onto my bed.

"Oh yes," Felicity says. She opens the letter while I press the pillow against my ears.

"Dear Gemma, it has once again come to my attention that you have not written back Simon after he proposed to you. Simon Middleton is an upstanding member of the English society and any girl would be honored to be his wife. I will be expecting your answer in two days. Sincerely, Granmama." Felicity smiles at this.

"Oh God," I say. Why can't she see it? My answer is no. NO NO NO NO NO NO!!! I will never marry him!! He's an upstanding member or hell, and there's no way I'm about to become his wife.

"Is the other letter for me?" Ann asks, hopefully.

"No, it's for me," she looks up and me. "And Gemma."

"What?" I ask, looking over her shoulder.

Dear Felicity,

Please acccompani mi at a midnigt parti? You ma brink Gemmo

Luv,

Ithal

"He doesn't have the loveliest spelling skills, does he?"

"He?" Ann says, feeling as if she picked up on something scandalous.

"It's nothing, Ann." Felicity smiles.

She frowns, but goes back to her face washing.

"Why does Ithal request I be there?" I ask, in hushed tones.

"Maybe a certain Indian boy is there?" she smiles.

Kartick. I haven't thought about when I would get to see him again.

"What time do we leave?"

She smiles.

"Eleven."


	2. Chapter 2

She's crazy, she's a crazy little girl, I keep thinking as dinner rushes through. It's finally reached the end and girls are going and giving their plates to Bridgid.

Crazy, crazy, crazy, I think again, taking one last sip of the soup and picking up my plate. Felicity looks over at me and smiles. I try to smile back, but I think it's coming out as a grimace. I'm shaking. My glass is shaking, my plate is rattling, how am I going to make it?

We've snuck out before, just not to go just to see boys. I hand my plate to Bridgid and Felicity comes up and loops her arm through mine.

"I'll be in the hallway at 10:30, come out with your cloak."

"And what should I wear?"

"A dress," she shrugs. She runs off to her room while I walk back to mine, a bit confused.

I've decided on two things: I'm going to wear two slips over each other; this may be what Felicity means as a 'dress'. It is rather comfortable though, with no corset, I can breathe and maybe even run more that three steps.

Felicity appears at my door, holding a key in her hand. I try to smile, but I feel sick. We've snuck out to see the gypsies before, and I've seen Kartick there, but just expecting to see him makes me feel a bit funny. Felicity waves at me and I shut the door behind me, careful not to make a sound.

We walk down the red carpeted halls with the statues of angels looking at us. I'm constantly reminded that I'm sinning by those annoying little things, we have one on every corner watching me. I advert my eyes, telling myself I'm not being judged by a stone angel.

The door at the end of the hall creaks, and my face breaks out in a cold sweat. Felicity pulls me down, and we see Ms. Nightwing with another figure at the door.

"It is simply lovely, and I do hope that you find your stay for the night suitable," she says to the figure.

"Of course," it's a man's voice. But it's no ordinary man's voice. "I'm sure that she'll be very surprised to see me,"

That is the voice of Simon Middleton.

Suddenly I feel dizzy and I want to throw up, I grasp Felicity's arm and she puts a reassuring hand on mine and I clutch my forehead. The door closes and Mrs. Nightwing walks off to the left.

Breathe Gemma, breathe. I have to remind myself that. I'm not having a vision. I'm not having a vision.

Felicity grasps my hand, and I shake my head. She looks at me, and I feel my face. Cold and dry. She helps me up and we proceed down to the hall door, leading outside to the gardens without a word.

The gypsy camp is alive with music. I step through the thick brush and look in. The fire is roaring and gypsy women dance around as the men play instruments. Felicity smiles and runs off to greet Ithal, who is playing some sort of drum. I'm left in my two slips, blushing at my boldness as I take off my cloak and throw it down onto a stump. I sit next to a dark haired woman on a log and start to clap along before I see a boy emerging from his tent.

Kartick.

I stand up, the clapping forgotten, and look at him. He doesn't notice me until a moment later, and it then it feels like time have froze. His brown eyes looking into my green ones. He takes a step forward, and I take one step closer as well. We reach each other, and the music starts to play up again, and I'm stuck, here, with him.

"Miss-"

I throw my arms around him, hugging him, saying different things, like _I'm sorry _and _I missed you, _and _thank god you're alive_, and something else I can't put my finger on. He starts to wrap his arms around me, and then finally hugs me back, and I smile.

"Thank God," I say pushing him back to look at him. I offer a smile, but his face seems to be like stone, but slowly it starts to turn into a smile.

I laugh and hug him again.

"Ahem," Felicity says, walking by with Ithal.

I pull away, looking at her, blushing.

"It's a party, Gemma," she says. "Start dancing."

I look at Kartick as Felicity glide away.

"May I have this dance?" He asks, holding out his hand.

I force a nod, and he leads me out by the fire.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked over to the fire, hand in Kartick's, until we reached the ring. I looked around. Obviously this wasn't the dancing I was used to. They were freely shaking their hips and laughing. I looked down at my feet. I started to move them, grasping my skirt, as I started waving it and watched my feet. I kicked my feet up and watched as Kartick started to clap and I kept dancing. I grabbed his hands and started to throw them around, and her pulled me into a circle. We ran in a circle and then left go of one hand which sent me out, then pulled me back in and dipped. The song ended and the cheer exploded. I blushed and Kartick picked me back up. I smiled and looked around and the band started on another song, but Kartick took my hand and led me out of the ring.

"Are you mad?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I laughed.

"You snuck out of the school to come visit the Gypsies?"

"It's the most fun I've had since I visited Granmama."

His face went a bit pale.

"What'd you do?"

"I didn't do anything but walk around in a corset that was tighter than I was used to! The most fun I had was passing out!"

"Your endangering-"

"Will you ever pull that stick out from your bum?!" I almost yell. The music stops and the eyes are on us. He stands up.

"I'm just looking-"

"I can look out for myself thank you!"

"I can see that just fine, tell me, what happened when you left the Rasnsaka building and decided to go off and jump into someone's carriage, who helped you then?"

"Well I'm not longer in need of your help anymore because some one proposed to me!"

"What thick bloke would want you as his wife?"

"SIMON!" I scream.

His face goes a bit paler, and I breathe harder. The music starts up again after a few moments.

He runs off, leaving me alone.


	4. Chapter 4

I watch Katik run off into the forest, and before I know it I'm running after him.

I'm barefoot, I took off my shoes by the fire, and now I'm paying the price. Ow. Ow. Ow.

I finally see Kartik's shadow by the water and run up. There he is, sitting. He kicks a stone and it lands at my feet. He looks up.

"What do you want?"

I look down, and sit. He looks away from me but I try to talk anyway.

"I'm sorry I said what I said."

"About what?"

"About everything."

He looks up at the sky, then turns to me.

"It's three o' clock in the morning. You should be getting back to Spence."

I stop him from getting up.

"Not until you forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive,"

"There is."

He sits back down.

"I'm sorry told you I never thought of you as Indian, I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm sorry I never said thank you, I'm sorry I embarrassed you, and I'm sorry I got proposed to."

He looks up at me, and sits up.

"You mean you didn't say yes?"

"I would never marry Simon Middleton."

He smiles.

"Is that a smile?" I ask, looking at him.

"No," he laughs.

"It is," I get closer.

"No it's not," he laughs again fighting me off.

"it is! Your happy!" I finally grab him.

"Fine! I'm happy!"

"You mean thing! My whole family was happy that I got proposed but not even one of my friends? How wrong is that?"

"I don't know," he says, quietly.

I lean in, and I kiss Kartik.

I hope you guys all know how much I love you. I know i don't let you know, but I apperciate the reviews. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No I do not own a great and terrible beauty, If I DID they would probably not be best sellers, or would I be writing fanfiction about my own book. Wsho write fanfiction about their own books? That's messed up. That's why I don't write fanfiction about my own stories. Because it makes no sense. Honestly.

Katik looks at me after I pull away.

He smiles at me and pulls me into another kiss, an I don't pull awaythis time.

My whole 'romantic' relationship with Kartik has been all because of one thing: stolen kisses because society looks down upon him just because of the color of his skin. But now, I could really care less.

I finally pull away frm a kiss, a kiss I was okay with, that I didn't pull away from. I can see the littlest bit of color in his face. And I laugh.

And he starts to laught too.

Before I know it I spend an entire hour laughing, and hour which turns into two, in which I relieze that I have to get back to Spence. Kartik pulls be up and we start to walk back to the Gyspy camp, but his hand finds mine and we walk witht he moonlight guiding the way back.

"God," I said.

"What?"

"That was just...a bit..."

"random?"

"That's the word, random."

"Was it a good random?"

"It was a good random."

He laughs and pushes me up against the tree and kisses me again. I put my arms around his neck before I hear something that sends a chill up my spine.

"Gemma what on earth-"

I break away to see Ms. Nightwing, Ms. McCleethly, and Simon holding a lattern.

I know a horribly short chapter don't hurt me!! I'll give you a three page chapter next time I update!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own a Great and Terrible beauty. If I did, I would be rich. Very rich. And my name would be 'Libba Bray.'. And my nametag doesn't say that.

I wanted to run, I wanted to scream, and I wanted to cry at the same time. Kartik looked like he had just been caught taking a cookie out of the cookie jar, and my first intention was to run.

Which was stupid of me.

Kartik ran after me, yelling at me to come back, while Simon grabbed him and shoved him into the ground. I kept running faster than I have ever run before. I couldn't have gone back, I didn't want to. I looked around and found a rock. I put my back against the top and stood on my tip-toes trying to hide in the shadows.

"Gemma?" Ms. McCleethy called. I broke out in a cold sweat as she crept closer. Her boots snapped twigs and the leaves rustled. The wind began to blow and she kept getting closer. I tried to keep breathing, but I could almost feel her walking closer. I stiffened as she reached out, her fingers and inch away from me. Suddenly, her hand moved and grabbed my hair, pulling me out.

"OW!" I screamed. I looked up at her, but she just grabbed me by the collar and pushed me out and back into the school.

!#$&()&$#!!#$&()(&$#!!#$&(&$#

I woke up in the infirmary, and looked around. Ms. McCleethly looked down at me.

"Are you mad??"

I sat up, stretched, and looked up at her.

"No," I say coldly.

She looks down at me in disgust.

"He is part of-"

"Not anymore!!!" I almost scream. She looks startled.

"I apologize," I say.

"He's Indian." She says coldly.

"So?"

"It's not respectable. It's scandalous."

"It's none of your business." I say.

"But your reputation-"

"Doesn't need your help."

"MISS DOYLE!"

"Just because he's Indian doesn't make him any less of a person. Don't throw your personal prejudices into this."

"Don't you mean civilization's prejudices?"

"The world is falling fast then."

She frowns, and looks down at me.

"Simon wants to see you," she says, throwing her shawl over her shoulders and walking out.

!#$&()!#$&(&$#!#$&(

Meeting with Simon may be harder than I think, I dress in my blue dress and push back my red hair and wearing my mother's amulet, and I breathe. I knock on the door, but he doesn't open the door. I push it open and see him sitting in the chair. Walking in, I close the door so he hears me. He looks up, but he looks disappointed.

"Simon-" I say, but before I can say anything else, he pushes me down onto the floor.

"Stupid wretch!" he yelled. He pulls my hair and I rise up. He throws me down again. I look over at the end table, I see the green fairy.  
"You're drunk!" I scream. He just pulls my arm up and throws me against the wall, and my back gets against the corner of the end table. I cover my pain with my hand, and I fall as the teapot crashes on the floor. He picks up the drink and throws it against the wall and the glass shatters and the sound echoes throughout the room, and the liquid is pouring down on me as the glass clinks against the floor. I push my self up but he throws me down and I land on the glass cutting my dress and my arms.

"Simon, stop it!"

He doesn't listen. My arms are bleeding and he grabs me and pushes me against the wall and takes the bottle of brandy and opens it and pours in on them. It burns and I try to push him off but he keeps pouring and it keeps stinging. I kick him and he falls as I run over to grab his revolver. I point it at him but he doesn't look scared. I try to shoot him but then I realize that it's out of bullets. I pull out the drawer and can't find any, as soon as I see them he pushes me out and I open the doors to the balcony. I look down. I'm about three stories up; he could kill me if he wanted to. I run across and try to dodge but he pushes me against the cement. I crawl and grab the bullets but he tries to grab the gun from me. I push the bullets in and I try to pull the trigger. But he throws the gun to the room, and rams me against the door with the knob in my side. I fall and hold my side, and Simon grabs the full length mirror and throws it against the cement and it shatters, glass flying everywhere. It cuts my face and blood flows out. I start to cry, but he doesn't care. He just takes the whisky bottle and opens it and he pours it over me. I am starting to hate how guests have their own bar. The whiskey is running its way down my face and burning my eyes. I scream and cry but he doesn't listen.

I kick him off and grab the revolver. He knows I could do it, and he runs toward me. But before that, he grabs a knife off the night stand and it flickers in the light. It seems like he wouldn't do anything, but then I remember that he will hurt me. He starts to run and time slows down. I have the revolver in my hand and I can shoot it if I want to. I break out into a cold sweat as I start t reach for the trigger. But I can't! I have blood on my hands already, I can't afford two people. I think I can beat whatever he has planned. I reach out my arms to press back his hands, but then I feel a metal object pushed into my stomach, and I suddenly feel pain throughout my body. I let out a tiny scream, before I see the door swing open and Ms. Nightwing see me fall and Brigid scream. And then I go blank.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()

Sorry guys! This was only two pages!!! I'm sorry I'm sorry!!! Please don't be mad. Anyway, TRY AND FIND A TYPO!! I DARE THY:cough cough: anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

"Is she going to be alright, doctor?" asks Tom as he looks over at me, like he doubts the man whose care I've been in.

"She's going to be fine, now if I may ask you to leave? I'm very busy still trying to stitch her up."

He walks out, still seeming unsure.

"I am going to be alright, aren't I?" I ask.

"Just fine, Missus."(A/N please don't take that as a typo, I meant for it to be that way) he says and finishes my arm. I close my eyes and try to think what he might have wanted me for.

Just then a knock is at the door.

I try to sit up but the doctor gestures for me to lay down. He answers the door and Granmama is standing there.

O this is going to be a long night.

!#&())(&$#!#&())(&$#

Short chapter, I know, but listen!!

I have been grounded

It's the end of the year, I have exams!

I have to write a story for something else and I'm not keeping up with most of my fan fiction. But I'll update tomorrow!


	8. Chapter 8

I have a fan club: )

Chapter Eight

"Hello Gemma."

For the record, I've never quite understood how to handle awkward moments. Ever since I was little, I never have been able to take them. I would sometimes run off, just stand there silent, or do something to try to distract them, or just do what I had to.

"Hello Grandma." I said.

"Doctor, will you give us a minute alone?"

\He leaves, even though since he has met my grandmother before, I could die here.

She walks over, seems to be understanding, but hits me on the head with an umbrella. And she doesn't stop; she keeps hitting me until tears come out of my eyes.

My grandmother is hitting me.

And I'm bedridden.

"Stupid child!" she says. She stops hitting me and looks at me with such disgust that she may vomit. I turn away but she keeps talking.

"Do you know what you have cost this family young lady?" she barks. I don't move, but she grabs my nightgown and yells "DO YOU?!"

I force out a nod and she drops me.

"An Indian," she hisses.

"He's a better man than you give him credit for!" (A/N totally from POTC) I scream.

"He's an INDIAN Gemma!" she steps back.

"And poor Simon. His family will be disgraced forever."

Poor Simon?

POOR SIMON?

"WHO'S THE ONE IN THE BED?!" I bark. "WHO'S THE ONE WHO'S BEING STICHED UP AND IS BLEEDING ON THE SHEETS AS WE SPEAK? WHO GOT STABBED AND CUT BECAUSE SHE MADE A MISTAKE?"

"YOUNG LADY! THAT IS ENOUGH!" she takes my hair and yanks it.

"You will apologize to him, and to the school. You have cost the family so much in these stupid school girl antics."

"Hag," I breathe.

She leaves, probably not hearing me.

My own grandmother.

She didn't even tell me to feel better.


	9. Chapter 9

I run out of the hospital room, trying to make sure that no one can see me. I knock on the door and Felicity answers.  
"Gemma what are you doing? Won't your stitches come undone?"

"That doesn't matter," I Pull her down and sit on her bed.

"Where's Kartik?"

"The Indian boy?" She asks. She stands up and looks out the window. "England,"

"England!" I bark.

"Not so loud! They'll hear you!"

"Look, what is he doing in England?"

"He's being put on trial," she whispers.

"Trail?" I ask.

"For assaulting a girl."

"They think-they-"

Felicity sits down and holds my hands, like I'm going to cry.

"We're fixing this," I say.

"How?" Ann asks, sitting up. "Are we going to use magic?"

"No," I say.

"Then what?"

"We're going to find him,"


	10. Chapter 10

YOU GUYS HAVE BROKEN MY REVIEW RECORD!!!! YAY!!!

"Go get him?!" Ann hisses. She pushes off the covers and come over to the bed.

"Gemma have you gone mad!?" Felicity asks.

"Listen," I say. "The doors at the school are usually locked at night, but the windows are always unlocked, and if Felicity goes and get's her sheets and we tie them together, we could climb out the window. Going down the stairs is to risky."

"And making noise on the roof isn't?"

"We'll leave at midnight, and the road to the gypsy camp leads out to the gate. If we have dark enough clothes, and we can climb over the gates, we may be able to leave."

I look out the window and point to the roof. I wasn't lying, even though you couldn't see the road it does lead out.

"And the realms?" Ann voices.

"They're under control."

"How do you know?"

"Because I do." It seems to silence her.

"We're going on a trip to defend some Indian boy that had you put in stitches?"

"Do you have a problem?" I ask. "The great Felicity has a problem with adventure?"

She smiles.  
"What do we need?"

"Food, clothes, water, and a map."

"what if we get hurt? Or sick? Or some animal attacks us?"

"It's a trip to London not some jungle safari."

"What if they recognize us?"

"I'm sure they'll cut our heads off in the town square, what do you think Ann? We'll be sneaky. Calm down and pull that dead animal out of your arse."

"I'll go," she whispers.

I smile.

"Great,"

!#$&())(&$!#$&()(&!#$&

I hope you don't mind I borrowed your idea! (you know who you are)

Thanks for all the reviews!!!


	11. Chapter 11

"Quiet,"

"You're stepping on my hand!"

"I can't see."

"Ann, get your foot of her hand."

"Which foot?"

"The third one. I DON'T KNOW!!"

"SHHHH!!!"

These were the people who were going to help me escape?

I walk past the corner carrying our train tickets and up to the window. The only window that would not make noise was the one in Ms. McCleethy's room. The other windows would creek open and then make a big crack when they hit the outside. Ms. McCleethy's was the only one which had a bar that wouldn't let it hit the wall. I climb out first with the sheets that Felicity had tied to the bed. I went down easily, and caught the basket Ann had thrown down. She follows, less gracefully and fell on her bottom. Felicity was the last one down, and she started to walk when she stopped, looked down, then looked back at us an mouths

"I'm stuck!"

We panic. Ann told her to rip her dress but then a voice was heard from the room. Felicity rips her dress and jumps barley using the sheet. We ran into the forest while a light went on. We hide in the bush when Ms. McCleethy's figure appears at the window. We crouch down and she picks something up. She has Felicity's fabric in her hand.

She looks startled. She runs out and we run before she could find out that it was us.

!#$&()(&$#!!#$&()(&$#!!#$&(&$#!

"This is madness," Felicity says, who was not happy in my extra dress that my aunt had sent me.

My Aunt doesn't have good eye sight, so when she measured me (she doesn't trust her maid's with tape measure) she misread the twenty-eight around my waist for a forty-eight. It was a size to big for me, but if I my grandmamma taught me how to fix it, because Aunt Marie demanded me to wear it every time she saw me.

"It doesn't look too bad."

"If I was a cow, no, but being a girl and human, it looks like I'm a tart." The dress fell low on her and she had to keep holding it up.

"Why did you have to change? There was barley a rip in the other dress."

"It showed my knee!"

I didn't listen to the bickering. It was Felicity's fault that she brought two dresses: special dress, other dress that ripped. She had to bring the one from Paris.

I drifted off looking through the window.

!#$&()(&$#!!#$&

Point of view: Third person.

"What happened?"

"She told me to drink and that it would relax me. I told her no, but she told me to. That boy slipped through the window and had a knife. He was screaming about how she left him. HE threw bottle around. I'm ashamed to say I was too intoxicated to stop him."

"This boy could face charges that could put him in the ground."

"That girl is scarred for life."

"Either way, thank you for your help. The person who paid bail is here, thank you for your help Mr. Middleton."

Simon smiles and looks over to the person.

"So, what is your plan exactly?"

Cecily grins.

"Ever hear of 'The Order'?"


	12. Chapter 12

I jump out of the train while the conductor chases after us. Ann and Felcity topple over eachother while a screaming conductor curses at us in what seems to be German. The train pulls out and he eventually goes back inside. We where in some town, far from London, because of the heavy accents that seemed foreign to us.

Felcity pushes Ann off.

"Well I hope that was worth it. You acted like children."

"Don't blame me." Ann said, pulling a piece of red licorice from her dress pocket.

"It's not my fault." Felicity says, pointing to Ann with the biscut she pulled out of her pocket.

"IF YOU HADN'T BEEN SO PICKY…."

"WHAT? It's my fault those things taste like the kiss of death?"

"It's licorice. If you would've just ate it instead of having to reach over and grab a roll off the cart…"

"Those things are disgusting!!! And it's not my fault she has good eyesight!!"

"WHO DOESN'T LIKE LICORICE??"

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP YOUR GIVING ME A BLOODY MIGRANE!!!" I scream. They act like children when they quarrel. I reach into my pocket and pull out my pocket watch. It's 3:45 pm. We have three days before Kartik's hearing.

"Excuse me sir, where are we?" I ask a passer by.

He speaks in such a heavy accent I can barely understand him when I understand.

"YOU TOLD US THIS TRAIN WAS GOING TO LONDON!" I hiss at Ann, who is yelling at Felicity the ingredients of licorice while Fee covers her ears saying "LA la la I can't hear you…"

"NOT. SCOTLAND."

Ann looks up.

"What?"

"We're in _Scotland, _Ann. BLOODY SCOTLAND!!! HOW ARE WE GOING TO MAKE IT TO LONDON IN THREE DAYS WHEN WE'RE IN SCOTLAND????"

"Will you not yell? I have very delicate ears after travel."

"Oh, I'm sorry, is this better?" I say sarcastically.

"It's not that bad, Gem. We can just…"

"Just what? Walk? Walk to London?" I slump onto the bench. Fee has even stopped her little song to come over and comfort me.

"Oh, Gem…"

"We're not going to reach him in time, he's going to be in jail. He's not even guilty. Stupid stupid stupid granma…"

I look up and I see a carriage. Totally open. Just sitting there alone. I turn to look over at the others, and no one's looking. I gesture them to look at the carriage.

"Oh she's gone bloody mad."

I smile and I sneak over to the carriage. I open the door and and let them in.

"'Ey, wait up there misses! I'm supposed to be giving a ride to the Peterson girls today. What are your names?"

"We're the Petersons."

He sighs.

"Well you're a bit late, now aren't you? I've been waiting her for forty five minutes and no one bothers to tell me that you won't be coming. Am I really that insignificant? I mean mi mum always-"

"PLEASE SIR!" Fee says. "We….just…need…to…get…to…London."

"But mi mum-" he stops and sighs, saying something about today's youth and some other four letter words I can assure you are not 'love'. I climb in with them and he pulls off.

!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!

"Drink up, will you? You need your strength for the trip." Cecily says. Simon sat in her family's summer home. In the three days the girls had been gone (A/N and remember, they slept in the woods, walked to the train station, got on a train, and now it's late in the afternoon.) summer holidays had started. Cecily sat next to him.

"I regret the day I met him. I'll make him pay for the curse he placed on her."

"ooh, that's good. We could tell the officer he does witchcraft."

"He's Indian."

"Okay, Hindi Witchcraft."

"I don't think the Hindu's believe in Satan."

"OH WILL YOU BE CREATIVE?"

Simon sipped his tea.

!$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&()

"Thank you for the ride sir." Felicity says as he drives off. I look up at the Inn that is in our budget. We're almost outside of Scotland, but we can't walk during night. It's too dangerous, and even more scandalous. So we decide to hide out in the Inn until then.

Fee gets a room while Ann munches on licorice. I sit near the fire, watching the flames erupt from the log and off into the air. Then it starts.

I'm falling, deeper into a hole, Fee and Ann are calling me, but I can't see them. I can't see anything. It's just getting darker and darker until it's black. I open my eyes and see fire. I scream and try to run away but it's all round. Suddenly Simon's face appears saying "I have you…I have you…"

When I wake up.

Fee is stomping out my dress, which is charred at the ends while my head is in Ann's lap. I cough and look at the rest of my dress. It's charred, when I realize I fell into the fire when I hear a voice above me.

"Hello Gemma." It says.


	13. Chapter 13

I can't believe it.

Ann rushes over to comfort me but I struggling to get up. He's standing over me. Simon is standing over me.

"How are you?"  
"What are you doing here?" I hiss  
"I was looking around the town." he leans against the wall.  
"Why don't you get out of here? No one wants you here." Ann says boldly.  
He raises his eyebrows.  
"Bold words, Miss Bradshaw. If people overheard you they'd think your a bit our of your place."  
"I don't care about my place," Ann says. "leave her alone." for an extra effect she throws licorece at his face.  
"Damn, I've never seen you act like that, Miss Bradshaw." Felicity says as she leads us up the stairs.  
"I don't care that much any more. My life at Spence I've been invisable."  
"Speaking of invisable..." Felicity turns to me. "You been to the realms lately?"  
"Everythings under control, I'm sure of it."

!#$&()(&$#!#$&(&$#!#$&(&$#!

"Marvoulous." Cecily says as she walks through the door of light. She turns and runs to the stream. She merely thinks about silk and the rive becomes smooth fabric. She turns and she slowly levitates off the ground.

"This is facinating!"  
"I know it is."  
"Who's there?" she turns swiftly and sees a woman in the plains.  
"Miss Moore?" she asks. She flies down.  
"Cecily, so glad to see you, darling." she takes Cecily's hands.  
"why are you here?"  
Miss Moore sighs.  
"Gemma and her friends trapped me here. I've been in this wretched place for over a year."  
"It doesn't seem so terrible."  
"Everything is terrible when you become a prisoner to it." she gets up off the rock she was sitting on.  
Cecily mutters a bit and then races to catch up with her.  
"Um," she says "is there anything I can do to help?"  
Circe smiles.  
"As a matter of fact," she turns with her gleaming eys. "there is."

!#$&()(&$#!

"Bloody HELL, these beds are going to break my back. What are they made out of?" Felicity pulls back the covers.  
"Bloomin' straw. Figures." she throws the sheet back and falls onto her bed.  
"This is the cheapest inn you could find," Ann says letting her hair down. "What did you expect? Goose feather pillows? Satin sheets? Silk..comfort..ers..." she turns to Felicity. "Waahhhh."  
"wahhh." Felcity says back and they embrace in their un-comfort.  
"calm down." I say brushing my hair back and then falling onto the bed. "Once we find Kartik this will all be better." I say.  
"OOooh-whoooohhh."Felicity says. "Gemmas in loveeee."  
Ann giggles. "Gemma's in lovvve."  
They take eachother's hands and jump on the bed.  
"Gemma's in lovvve. Gemma's in lovvve." they sing.

I don't stop them.


End file.
